The Unwritten
by StupefyStunner
Summary: Kat has never had a happy family and neither has Sirius. They both have been friends since they were eight. Will all that change when they enter their sixth year at Hogwarts? - I'm horrible at summarys sorry! -
1. Chapter 1 Just Another Year

**Chapter 1 Just Another Year**

I sat looking out the window of the train, waiting for my friends to finally arrive. I've been here on the platform for over a half an hour now. I had to come early, it was demanded really. They just wanted to get rid of me. I was getting bored sitting here in an empty compartment as there were families out on the platform hugging and saying goodbye to each other as they talked about Christmas plans.

I always wished my family was like that. I don't remember when my family was ever hundred percent happy. Probably in my dreams is when we were all a big happy family, but in reality it never was and never will be.

"Hey, Kat." I turned my head to see my best friends, Lily Evans and Sherry Louise.

"Hey," I smiled at the two of them as they both sat down in the compartment.

"How was your summer?" Lily asked.

"Fine," I shrugged, looking out the window again.

"It's always fine." I could tell by Sherry's voice she was rolling her eyes.

"Well, you know my sister." I said, coolie

Kelly was my twenty-five year old sister. She's alway's hated me. It's mostly because she's the Squib of the family. Well, we don't really know if that's really it. Kelly and I have a muggle father. Our mother was the witch in the family and I happened to follow in her footsteps as my sister couldn't. She's loathed me ever since they saw the signs of my magical appellates. I do feel sorry that she could never go to Hogwarts and be a witch, but there's times where I take it all back.

Everytime I ask her to hand me something, she'll stump out of the room, yelling at me to wave my wand if I want it so badly. There have been time's where she trys to make me use magic so I can get expelled for school and not beable to do magic. And all of those times she's fail measurably.

"Hello, Bitsy Bunny." I couldn't help, but smile at the voice.

I turned around to look at him with a sirious look on my face, "How many times have I told you not to call me that?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Only just a million and one times." He smirked as he sat down next to me.

"Oh, stop being a smart ass, Sirius." I laughed.

I've been friends with Sirius since I was eight, after my father passed away. When my dad mysteriously died, my mother kind of snapped and started working nonstop at St. Mungos and since no one could watch me (Kelly wouldn't ever baby-sit me), my mother had to drop me off at one of her old friend's house. The first month of staying there Sirius wouldn't come near me. He said it was because I was a girl so I mostly spent my time with Regulus, his younger brother for the first four weeks, but after that Sirius started warming up to me.

Since's the Black's were pure-bloods, my mother had to lie to them about me and my sister and our dad. If they found out that my mother married a muggle, they'd shun us because they disliked muggles and mudbloods. My mother had said that my father, "a wizard', had died from playing quidditch (Not really believeable, but hey they bought it) and she said that I was an only child. Kelly was eighteen at the time and had already moved out and was on her own once she graduated high school.

"You know you like the name, Bunny." Sirius put his arm around my shoulder and I shook my head.

Deep down inside, I kind of, maybe did like the nickname, but no way in hell was I ever going to admit that to him. He'd just keep on calling me it until I die. I've been hoping that he'd forget all about it, but for the past four year's he's been calling me it and there's no hope he'll ever stop.

"Shove off," I pulled of his arm and dropped it in his lap.

"Aw, what's the matter with you?" He pouted, but I looked out the window to ignore it, noticing that the train had started moving, making it's way to Hogwarts.

"Her sister." Lily told him.

"What did she do now?" Sirius asked me, being serious this time.

"What she alway's does." I said.

"Forget her," Sirius said. I could tell he was a bit annoyed. He hated my sister because of her jealousy towards me and how she treats me.

When Sirius and I turned eleven and went to Hogwarts, I told him about the lie my mother had created. I told him everything for my sister not being about to do magic to my muggle father. At first when I thought about telling him on the train, I thought he'd ignore me, but then he got sorted in to Gryffindor (and so did I) and I said what the heck Katarina. He's not like his family. He's different.

Sirius was different. He broke the Black tradition of always being in the Slytherin house. He hated what everyone thought about blood and that you had to be pure-blood and if you weren't you shouldn't be a wizard. He had nothing against muggle's and didn't care that my father was one. I loved him for that. After he was put into Gryffindor and his parent's found out they ignored him. They didn't like how their own blood has become a blood-traiter. They hated it and that's what made Sirius happy about being in Gryffindor. He didn't have to follow in his families footsteps and praise the Dark Lord.

So Sirius and I are simliar in that way. Both of our families aren't fond of us.

"Stop that, James." Everyone's head turned towards Lily and James' direction to see Lily smack James in the arm as she slid farther away from him, with her arms crossed, looking out the window.

"Aw, come on, Evans." James said throwing his hands in the air.

"No, Potter, I will not go out with you." Lily said, coldly as she still looked out the window.

It had started to rain and I could already hear the rawr of the thunder from the distance. I pulled it off ignoring it, until there was a flash of lightning and a loud rumble of thunder that made me jump onto Sirius' lap. I heard him chuckle in my ear. He, along with everyone in this room, knew that I wasn't a big fan of thunder storms.

Thank that to Billy Goldenburg (muggle). When I was five, my mother had his mother aranged a play date for the two of us. That day of the play date, there was a thunder storm that came along when we were both playing outside in his back yard. He had tricked me into racing him into the shed. I fell for it, bee lining it to the shed, closing the door behind me, ignoring the fact that Billy would be running behind me. After a few seconds of realising he wasn't with me, I heard a click of the lock on the outside and I panic, trying to open the door. I spent over two hours in that shed, during that storm, while Billy sat in the living from watching cartoons. He's mother found out that I wasn't with him and made him tell her where I was. Let's just say my mother never let me see that dumb kid again.

"Sorry," I muttered, as I went to slide off his lap.

"Nope your staying." He told me, wrapping his arm around me, pulling me back onto his lap.

"Looks like someone wants to get into Kat's knickers." All of us looked at Peter who was all the way by the compartment door.

I feel bad sometimes for him because he's always in the background of everything. We all kind of forget he's there because he's so quiet. Every once in a while he'll speak up like he just did right now, but other than that he's quiet as a mouse.

"That's not funny," I said, flatly as I could already feel the heat rising to me cheeks.

After that Petter just looked out of the window into the hallway, not saying anything more. I felt even more bad for him. I didn't mean for him to feel that I loathed him. I didn't. I just didn't find it funny saying that about me and Sirius. Everyone always says things about that with us already (minus Lily).

Sirius and I are best friends, but I do have to admit, I do like him more than a friend. I haven't told anyone that I do, because I don't like the idea of falling for your best friend. It never goes as well as those muggle movies. It just ruins the friendship in the end and I don't want that to happen. Besides, Sirius wouldn't go for a girl like me. I'm like a sister to him.

No one really said anything after that the whole entire way to Hogwarts. I mainly just looked outside at the darkness as the sound of the rain hitting the window drowned the silence in the compartment. Every once in a while I would flinch from the thunder, as Sirius would pull me closer to him. It did feel weird sitting in his lap with his arms around me, but I kind of liked the feeling.

"Could they make this go any faster?" James complained as we all waited for the first year's to arrive and get sorted.

"It's going to be a while, mate." Sirius patted him on the back.

"I'm starving," James whined even more, actually jumping in his seat now.

"Can you please be quiet?" Lily hissed at him from acrossed the table.

"Only if you go out with me go out with me, Evans." James smirked. I could see the hope in his eyes, waiting for Lily to finally say yes after theses five years of rejection.

":No," Lily glared at him before looking up at the staff table. The hope in James' eyes vaded and filled with hurt from rejection, but then changed when the first year's finally entered the Great Hall.

It was funny watching all of their face's as they all looked up at the bewitched ceiling, in shock and excitement, but that changed when they all stopped in front of the stool and the old rugidy hat that was perched onto it. Sirius and I alway's made fun of how terrified their face's looked when their names were called and they sat down with the Sorting Hat on their head.

McGonnagall explained to them all about the hate before saying the first name, "Angione, Kyle." I blonde little boy came up. He didn't looked that scared, but you could see he was nervous to know what house he'd be in.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat yelled as the boy sighed in relief and hopped off the stool and ran over to the now cheering table full of Hufflepuffs.

"Becker, Isabelle." A small girl with red hair tripped up to the stool and sat down, biting her lip and closing her eyes as McGonnagal put the hat on her head.

After a long silent wait, "Gryffindor!" The whole entire Gryffindor cheered, encluding myself.

"We always need more gingers." Sirius said, twirling my own red hair with his fingoer.

"Oh shut up." I pusshed him lightly.

"Kendle, Amelia." McGonagal said yet another name. I could already see Jame's getting boreder by the minute as he groaned of hunger.

When all the first year's were sorted, the plates filled up with food, satisfying more than just James, who was now dumping pounds apon pounds onto his plate. Now everyone in the room was laughing and talking to their friends they haven't seen for two months.

"How are you going to eat that all, James?" Remus eyed the mountain of food that was in front of James.

"I'm hungry, Moony." James said with a mouth full of food.

"Please, chew with your mouth close and don't speak with a mouth full of food." Remus said, disgusting making Sirius, Peter, and I laugh.

James swallowed the food before talking again, "Sorry, Moony."

After everyone had finished dinner, stuffed to the hills, we all excited the Great Hall and headed towards the Gryffindor Tower as Lily and Remus showed the first years to the Common.

"There you two are," Sherry and I turned around to see our roommate, Alice.

"Hey, Alice!" Sherry said, putting her arm around our lovely roomate.

"I've been looking for you two all day." Alice breathed out of breath.

" We thought you were snogging Frank." I teased, but Alice shuck her head.

"No, he didn't do anything." she frowned. "But we did send letters through out the whole summer." She then smiled happy.

"I bet, he'll ask you out in no time." I told her as we entered the Common Room.

Everything was still the same as I felt it before in June, but I didn't stay to really see if anything had changed. I was to stuffed and sleepy to even comprehen a full sentence anymore. I didn't even bother changing into my pajama's like everyone else so I just flopped down onto my bed, crawling under the covers and falling asleep shortly after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think! Should I keep going or not? Yes. No. REVIEW!<strong>

**Review and I'll give you a free hug... okay maybe a virtual hug. (:**


	2. Chapter 2 I Was Doing You a Favor

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to the ever so lovely J. K. Rowling! I just own my own characters.**

**Chapter 2 I Was Doing You a Favor**

I didn't feel like gettin up the following morning. I wasn't in the mood to go to class and actually have to learn. I was still in holiday mode, of not doing homework, but I'd rather be here than home so I sucked it up and dragged myself out of bed and got ready.

"Are you ready?" I turned my head to the doorway to see Angie, my other roommate that I didn't get to see last night.

"Hey, Ang." I said getting up.

"Haven't seen you since forever." she smiled, giving me a hug.

"I would've said the same thing." I laughed as Lily, Sherry, and Alice got up off their beds and we headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

"So you still not dating Black, huh?" Angie nudged me in the ribs and I pushed her away slightly.

"We're just friends." I told her, shaking my head and rolling my eyes at the same time.

"That's what they always say," Alice teased as we all sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"What about you and Frank, Al?" I asked. "I see you two aren't snogging either." Alice's face then turned pink. It gets me annoyed when they always tease me about Sirius. We're just friends. Yes, I'd like it to be more, but I'm not ruining our friendship.

"Be nice." Sherry told us, but I didn't protest.

"Bitsy Bunny!" I heard someone yell by the entrance and I knew who it was straight away, but I didn't even bother to look up.

"How's my bunny doing?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

"Please don't call me that." I told him.

"Never." He laughed and I just shook my head.

"Miss Loren." I looked up to see Professor McGonnagal handing me my times table.

"Thanks, Professor," I smiled as she walked away. I looked down at the paper, looking at all of my classes.

"Transfigurations first." I groaned, pounding my head onto the table, probably getting my hair in my maple syrup, but I didn't care.

"Well, at least will be together, Bunny." Sirius linked my arm with his.

Sirius has always called me Bunny or Bitsy Bunny since our first year. He told me in our second that it was because of my nose. My nose what an upturned nose that I hated ever so much because it really did make me look kind of like a bunny. Sirius says he likes it, but I think he just says that to bug me or something. He's the only one who actually ever calls me Bunny, everyone else calls me Kat, which is totally opposite of a bunny.

After breakfast we all headed to Transfigurations. We were earlier than everyone else. We all ways do this on the first day back because then we get the good seats that were in the way back near the door and then when the bell rings for the next class, we're the first ones out to get to our next.

I took the way back in the corner of the room near the window, in front of the door. I literally ran to get this seat because I knew Sirius and James would want it, but I beat them to it already sitting down when they entered the classroom. I didn't look of my shoulder to do that they were eyeing the empty seat next to me. I then heard them pushing each other as they tried to make their way to the seat. I found this really funny when they could just get the table next to the table I was at in the middle row, but I didn't say anything because it was funny hearing them wrestle each other behind me. The chair next to me moved back and someone sat down.

"Congrats," I laughed as I looked to see that it was Sirius who won the seat over.

"Why thank you." He said, puffing out his chest proudly. I rolled my eyes as I looked over my shoulder to see James laying on his back on the floor and his robs all wrapped up around him like a cocoon. He was trying to break free, but Sirius had wrapped him up good. The others finally came walking in and stopping in their tracks once they saw James rolling around on the floor.

"Do we want to know?" Remus asked as Lily just walked over James, ignoring him completely as she walked over to the table in front of Sirius and me.

"Can someone please help me here?" James asked, but no one did. They just walked around him and took their seats and thats what everyone else did when they entered the classroom. They just laughed and took their seats, leaving him there rolling around.

"Mr Potter, what in the world are you doing?" Professor McGonnagal entered the room to start the lesson, but stopped when she noticed James, nearly stepping on him.

"You know just rolling around." He said as he rolled around on the floor like an idiot, but we're talking about James Potter. He's always an idiot. Look up idiot in the dictionary sometime, you'll see a picture of him as an example.

"Can you please stop rolling around." McGonnagal ordered. It took him a mintue to actually stop rolling around the classroom, but when he did, McGonnagal flicked her wand and James' robs weren't wrapped around his body no more. He stood up and started walking in slowly motion, making notice that he could now walk again and move around, making everyone in the room laugh. "Sit down, Potter."

"Yes, Professor." He smiled at her, bowing also making everyone snicker some more and then made his way to his seat next to Remus in the back.

"You did that just to get the seat next to me?" I raised an eyebrow at Sirius who was grinning from ear to ear in his seat.

"You should thank me," he told me, leaning on the back legs of his chair now. "All you would hear is James trying to get Lily to talk to him." He nodded to Lily who was in front of us next to Sherry. "I was doing you a favor."

I rolled my eyes, "Thank you." I laughed, causing Lily to look over her shoulder at me. I gave her a big smile and then she looked away, shaking her head like she always did when I (and everyone else) fooled around.

"Just don't say I never did anything for you." He said looking up at the ceiling.

I couldn't actually say it even if he hadn't did the "favor" for me. Sirius was there for me through pretty much everything. When it was summertime and I had to live with my sister, he'd send an owl to me every week with a letter. I had to do this secertly because my sister hated everything that had to do with magic and if she found out that there was an owl in my room she'd probably get her boyfriend, Zak, to go shoot it. Sirius helped me when I lost my mother. He's also helped me to get out of loads of detention. There was that one time when me and Sherry got into that fight and he reasoned me into talking to her again. He's done a lot for me.

Potions was after Transfigurations. Sherry and I sat at a table in the back along with Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter, while Lily and Alice sat in the front. Lily was always had to seat in the front when it came to Potions. I say it's because of how Slughorn always favors her and tells the whole class how bright she is. Alice only sat next to her because that's where Frank was.

"Okay class, today we are going to be brewing a Shrinking Solutions." Professor Slughorn told all of us as he made hes way up to the front. "Can anyone tell me what a Shrinking Solution does?" Only two hands shot up. Lily of course and Severus Snape. "Evans."

"Shrinking Solution is a potion that causes the drinker to decrease in size or apparent age." Lily put down her hand. "It is bright green when it's brewed correctly."

"Very good," Slughorn beamed down at her. "Ten points for Gryffindor." I could already see the smile on Lily's face even though her back was turned to me.

I hated Potions. I was never really good with it and I could tell by the color of my potion I failed miserably. It had turned bright orange. I heard someone laughing and I looked up to see Sirius and James looking in my cauldron also.

"You know I'm not good at Potions." I scowled at them.

"Your only supposed to put one rat speen, Kat." Sherry told me as she looked at my orange goo.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that?" I put my hands on my hits, acting really dramatic on perpose.

"It says it in the book, Kat." Remus said, not even looking up from his cauldron.

I could wait to get out of Potions. Slughorn went on and on about how to make the Shrinking Solution correctly for the rest of the class to me. I didn't even pay attention to wait he was telling me, I just stared blanking at the cauldron while he did the potion for me.

"You really need to start paying attention, Kat." Lily told me as we all headed to the Hall for lunch.

"No matter how much I pay attention, I'll still suck at Potions." I said sitting down.

"You have to follow the directions instead of just winging it you know." She said, sitting across from me now.

"I really hate homework." Sherry complained.

"You rarely ever do your homework." Angie said as she flicked through her magazine.

"That's because I hate it." Sherry said, putting her head on the table.

"Come on, Sher," Lily said, taking a seat next to Sherry. "I'll help you do it." Sherry picked up her head from the table. "And no I will not do the whole thing for you."

"Please?" Sherry pouted.

"No."

Sherry pouted a little longer, but then stopped when Lily shook her head.

"You help her, but you won't help me?" James said, offended as he stood up from his seat.

"That's because Sherry doesn't gap at me when she's sitting right next to me." Lily simply said, not looking up from Sherry's work.

I laughed when James sat down, muttering something under his breath that no one could understand. I thought it was sweet how he liked Lily, but I will admit he does go overboard sometimes. The kid actually has never even went on a date with any other girls, let alone look at them in the halls and he always rejects girls who ask him out. The only girl he sees is Lily and it's always going to be Lily for him.

Everyone says that there going to end up together, even if Lily objects it now, but I know one day she'll finally agree to go out with him. I say (and many others) that they'll be together sometime next year. Angie and I have a beat on the two of them. Angie says they'll go out at the end of this school year. I say sometime between the beginning of our seventh year to Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>I only got one review and a few favorites from people on the first chapter and no I am not complaining I'm glad some people are actually reading my story!<strong>

**Please review! It takes an hour or two to make a chapter and only a minute to review! Review and you get a free virtual hug and a chocolate chip cookie!**

**Almost forgot, Tricaxy you get a free virtual hug for reviewing! *hug***


	3. Chapter 3 I Would Have Joined You

**Chapter 3 I Would Have Joined You**

"Quidditch practice is at seven tomorrow, Kat." James told me when I sat down next to Alice in the Great Hall for lunch.

"Okay," I said as I grabbed an apple. "Can't wait."

"Can't wait for what?" Lily asked, sitting down next to me, with a big book open in her hands.

"Quidditch practice what else." James said.

"That's all you guys ever think about." Lily rolled her eyes.

"No all the time." Sirius said. "Theres loads of things we think about."

"Yeah, and what are those things?" Lily asked. I could tell see what getting even more annoyed.

"Sirius don't say anything please," Remus said right as Sirius had his mouth open to speak. "We don't need to know what kind of things your mind thinks about."

"But she asked."

"Please don't." Lily said, her cheeks going a slight shade of pink.

"Sirius whip the smirk off your face." I said as Sirius had this grin of satisfaction on his face.

The rest of the school day went by slowly, which it always does. I sat in the library, working on my History of Magic essay that was due this Friday until someone sat down next to me.

"I'm surprised to see you in the library," I said, not looking up from my essay. "What, is this your first time being in here since you've been at Hogwarts?"

"Oh, shut up," I could hear the smile in his voice. "I was just take a stroll and thought I should look around see what this place is like." I rolled my eyes, but I didn't say anything. I wanted to get this god damn essay down.

"What are you working on?"

"The History of Magic essay that you should be doing." I told him.

"I'll just copy off of Moony." He said acting like it was nothing.

"Like he'd let you do that."

"I've got my ways." He told me. "I could just get one of those girls that drool over me to do it for me."

"I'm surprised that you even made it out of our first year." I put down my quill, my hand was starting to cramp up now.

"Moony says that every year." He leaned on the back of the two legs of the chair.

"Doesn't surprised me." I looked at him, for the first time. He had his arms above his head as his eyes were closed. For a second I thought he was asleep, but then his eyes popped open again and looked at me with a weird smile on his face.

"What's with the grin?" I asked him, confused.

"Your just so pretty." He told me and I rolled my eyes, going back to my essay. It was the only way to hide the blush I was sporting on my cheeks now.

"Shove off," I told him, making him laugh.

It was quiet for a while between us, but I didn't try to change that. I wanted this stupid essay done and it felt like I'd be in my fiftys by the time I would have this thing done. I later heare Sirius get up, but I didn't stop him.

"Remember, Kat," he said, turning around to look at me as I looked over my shoulder at him. "I'm going to marry you someday." He chuckled as I rolled my eyes at what he used to say when we were younger.

Sirius always joked how we'd get married when we were older. That felt like a long time ago. I frowned thinking about all the times he would say that, but then he got interested in all the other girls here at Hogwarts and he stopped saying it much. I kind of missed it.

"Where have you been?" Alice asked me when I sat down in the Great Hall for dinner. I was late finishing up my essay.

"Library." I said as I put some mash potatoes on to my plate. I looked around the table. Sirius wasn't here. "Where's Sirius?"

"He's with Malerie." Remus told me. I looked around for Malerie. It didn't take long for me to find her with her big head and all. Remus was right. There sat Sirius right next to the twat.

I guess he's going out with her again. Malerie and Sirius have this on again off again relationship. It's been that that for the past year or so now and it's really annoying. Malerie is one of those girls who gets everything they want when she wants and if she doesn't get it she'll complain and hold a grudge against you for weeks until you finally agree with whatever she wants. She's not even Sirius' type whatsoever. Everyone agrees with me on that.

"I think he's blind sometimes." I heard James say from across the table.

"Well, maybe she's not that bad." Remus shrugged. I wanted to wack him in the face, but I didn't.

"No she's not," Peter said. "Remember all those times he said how much of a prat she was?" _Thank you, Peter._

I went to bed early when we all went up to the Gryffindor Tower after dinner. I was tired and I felt like getting away from everyone else for a while. I just wasn't in the mood to talk. I guess I'm in this mood because of Malerie and Sirius being together for the millionth time. I felt pretty stupid for feeling this way, but I just couldn't exactly help it. I guess I was done holding everything in that I've always pushed down, but there was no way in hell I was going to let it all out. At least not now.

As I laid in my bed, I couldn't fall asleep. I'm tired, but I'm just to tired to actually fall asleep. If that really makes sense. I just laid there, looking up at the cieling in the darkness. My friends were still in the Common Room downstairs so I was alone and bored. I wasn't up for getting out of bed and walking downstairs. I didn't feel like moving really. Later on, the door opened and in came my friends. They didn't say anything. They probably thought I was asleep so they got changed silently before getting into their own beds.

The following morning at breakfast, Sirius didn't sit with us. He sat with Malerie. I ignored looking at the both of them. I find that I get aggravated more and more when she does her weird fake laugh every five seconds when Sirius says something "funny".

Transfigurations. I actually couldn't wait to get to this class. Why? Because then I get my best friend and not the guy who always has some kind of girl drooling at his feet. When Sirius wasn't with those obbsessing control freak girls, he was himself. Most of the time when he's with those girls, he tends to act like a huge arse and I'm sure James has told him that, but it doesn't seem to go into the little brain that he has.

"Missed you last night." Sirius said when I sat down next to him in the back of the room.

"Sorry, I was tired." I told him as he played with my hair, making me laugh that earned me weird looks for the whole class and a wink from Sherry.

"Why didn't you say something about that?" he pouted as I gave him a confused look. "I would have joined you." He gave me a devilish smile and I rolled my eyes.

I went back to paying attention to McGonnagal, "Don't you have a girlfriend?" I started to write down notes that McGonnagall had written on the board.

"What Mal doesn't know won't hurt her," he said.I didn't look at Sirius to know he had the hugest cocky smile on his face.

I knew he was joking around, but for some reason it felt like he wasn't. I tried to ignore the thought in my mind that formed.

"So what were you and Sirius talking about in Transfigurations?" Angie eyed me when we walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower to get our books for our next class.

"Nothing really," I said. "Just Sirius fooling around like usually."

"I'll agree with that part, but I know your not telling me all of it." She smirked.

"Oh, shut up," I rolled my eyes. "Lemon drop." And the Fat Lady swung open and we walked through.

"So I hear Joey Campbell has the hots for you." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"It's probably just one of those rumors." I told her as I shoved my books into my messanger.

Joey Campbell was the captian of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. He was probably the third hottest guy in th school (Sirius was first, James seond). I find this unlikely to be true that he'd like me because one he's a seventh year (I being a fifth year) and two he has never talked to me off the pitch. And on the field he isn't to pleasant especially when his team is losing.

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry for this mess of a chapter. I started this a few days ago and haven't finished it since the past half hour so it's short and probably rushed. I just wanted to get another chapter up. I'll try to make the next one more interesting! Sorry if there's a lot of spelling errors. I didn't proof read it.<strong>

**Thanks to all of you who have reveiwed hugs to all and I can't forget about the virtual cookies now can I! (:**

**Reveiw and you get a free imaginary monkey!**


	4. Chapter 4 That On Again Off Again

**Chapter 4 That On Again Off Again**

"Your late, Loren." Mark yelled as I came up running onto the field.

"Sorry," I said. "Angie's fault. Something about a missing earring." I saracticaly rolled my eyes.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Mark shook his head. "Alright, Alan, Sirius I want you to throw these golf balls for James to catch." He then tossed a small bag filled with small golf balls at Alan."

"Ayi, captain." Sirius said saluting Mark.

"No fooling around, Black," Mark rolled his eyes. "We need to work hard and be serious about this if we want to win." Sirius opened his mouth to say something. "No pun intended." Sirius then snapped his fingers and then took a golf ball out of the bag in Alan's hands.

"Alright, Bell, Scott, Loren I want you three to throw some free throws to each other." Mark told us and the three of us nodded already mounting our brooms before he even finished the sentence.

A lot of girls would think working with all guys would be hard, but I'm not those kind of girls. I swear I probably have the most dirtiest mind out of all of them and I'm glad they don't treat me like a girl. What can I say, I'm one of the guys. Their really competitive, which I like because it's really funny seeing them get really pissed off when they loose and I win.

"Alright, good practice today." Mark told us all as we headed to the locker room. "Same time, tomorrow night."

"Alright, captain." James said while saluting.

Since Mark was captain, Sirius and James think it's hillarious to call him captain. It's all they ever call him now. Mark always tells them to stop calling him it or rolls his eyes, but we all know he secertly likes being called captain. He's always wanted to be captain ever since Sirius, James, and I got on the team in our second year.

After we all got changed out of our uniforms, we headed up to the castle that now had all it's windows lit up. Nick and Alan were having an arguement about who's the greatest Quidditch team. Bulgarain or a while of their nonstop bickering, Mark made them shut up by threatening them that they'd have to run 20 laps around the pitch tomorrow at practice and that shut them up, but I had a feeling they'd getting back to the subject when we get into the Common Room.

When we entered the Common Room, I saw my group of friends right away. I walked up to Angie who had her back turned to me and I hugged her, making her shriek.

"Ew, your all sweaty and gross." She was laughing now once she realized who I was.

"Obviously, you don't know that smelling sweaty and gross is in." Sirius said.

"Siriy!" He flinched at the nickname. Malerie came running up to him. She was going to go hug him, but once she saw that he was all gross and sweaty she stopped, almost tripping over her own two feet that made James and Sherry laugh. "You better go shower." She sounded disgusted with him. I turned around and put my finger to my mouth and made a gagging noise, getting snorts of laughter from my friends even from Remus.

"I just got back." Sirius told her, but all she did was roll her eyes, that I now just noticed were too far apart.

"I don't care if you got back now or an hour ago,"

"Well, at least we she knows the difference from now and an hour." I muttered, so only my friends could hear, but Malerie noticed I said something about her and she glared at me. "I'm not going anywhere near you until you've showered."

"Well, fine," Sirius said, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "Don't come near me!" Malerie looked at him for a millimeter of a second before stumping her foot and storming away. I am not exaggerating when I said she stumped her foot. She actually did.

"Did she just stump her foot?" James asked, trying to hold in his laughter.

"I think she did." Alice said, holding her stomach.

"I'm sorry mate, but you can do better than that." James said, patting Sirius on the shoulder.

Sirius didn't say anything. He just shrugged James' hand off his shoulder and walked up the steps to the dormitory's. We all just looked at him as he walked away. I didn't even think before I knew I was walking towards the stairs and up to the dorms as well. I heard Sherry say something, but I didn't turn around to know what she said. I found Sirius laying on his bed in his dormitory.

"Move over," I pushed him slightly before he made room for me to lay next to him. I didn't say anything. I didn't really know what to say and I didn't want to say the wrong thing to get him mad at me, which I already have a feeling that he already is since I did make fun of his girlfriend when he was standing right there. He took out his wand and the curtains around the bed closed, making it darker around us, but you could still see the light through the curtains.

"I really don't get her." Sirius said aloud. "I mean one second she's nice and actually a decent person, but I turn my back for a second and she's a total bitch." I didn't say anything. I was just going to let him get it all out. "I'm getting sick of this on again off again relationship. I feel like just a toy to her. Nothing else."

"Then why don't you just break up with her for good?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling.

He sighed, "I don't know." I knew he was hiding something from me. There was a reason why he wouldn't just break up with her and forget all about her, but I didn't push it out of him. "What do you think I should do?" I looked up at him. He was being serious. No pun.

"I think you should do what you think is right." God that sounds so sappy like in those romance books when there's a love triangle going on.

I was walked around the corridors. I was trying to get to my History of Magic class. I was really late and the bell and already rung so now I was running trying to get there before I got in even more trouble until I turned the corner and slammed into someone and fell, dropping mine and all the other person's books onto the ground.

"I am so sorry." I said grabbing all my books.

"No it's alright," the person said. It was clearly a boy. His voice was to deep to be a girl. "I wasn't paying attention." I looked up to realize it was Joey Campbell.

"Oh, hey Joey." I smiled and all of a sudden I remembered what Angie told me the other day that he had a crush on me. I could now already feel my cheeks becoming very warm.

"Hey, Kat." He chuckled. I didn't know if it was because of be blushing or nut, but either way I felt like an idiot. "I'm sorry for ramming into you." He helped pick up my papers and handed them to me.

"I was the one running." I said taking them. "Thanks." I stood up and so did he. We both stood their awkwardly.

"Well, see you later then." He smiled before walking away down the hall. I stood their feeling even more like an idiot before I started walking to my next class. I didn't even care if I was late anymore.

"Your late, Miss Loren." Professor Binns gave me a look as I walked into the classroom. Everyone just had to just stare at me as I walked over to my seat next to Sherry.

"Where were you?" she asked as I grabbed my book out along with some parchment and my quil.

"I lost track of time." I told her. "And I accidently bumped into someone when I was running to get her."

"Oh, who was that?" She smirked, while wiggling her eyebrows making me laugh at how weird she looked.

"It was just Joey Camp-"

"I heard he has a thing for you." She smiled.

"So I've heard." I rolled my eyes as I looked up at the board.

"Alright, class," Binns said at the end of the class. "I want you to read pages 284 through 291." Good. That wouldn't be to hard.

"James told me that you and Sirius were gettiing cosy in his bed last night." Alice grinned as we walked out side on the grounds. It was cold, but we didn't really care much for the weather.

"Oh, shove off," I pushed her. "We were just talking."

"In his bed." Lily smirked. _Where is Lily and what have you done with her? _

"We're just friends." I rolled my eyes. "Besides he's dating Malerie."

"Not no more." Sherry shook her head. "He broke up with her this morning."

"Well, then that's good for him." I said.

"Yeah, good for him and good for you." Angie said in a singalong voice.

"We're just friends." I said again.

It sometimes sucks when your friends don't know he have a crush on your best friend. You always have to act like you hate it when they tease you about him and you and he can't talk about him in a way that shows he have feelings for him. I knew if I told them they'd torment me by saying that they always knew that I liked Sirius more than a friend.

"What about Joey then?" Lily asked, nudging me in the arm with her elbow.

"Campbell?" I asked. "I only just ran into in the hall. Nothing's going on between us and I don't think Mark would like me if I was dating a captain of another team. Plus, he's a seventh two years a head of us. I don't need to get into that drama."

"Well, do you think he's at least cute?" Angie asked.

"I will say he's rather attractive." _But not as attractive as Sirius..._

"Can we go inside?" Alice asked, jumping a little. 'I'm freezing."

"Yeah, dinner should be soon anyway." Lily agreed and we made our way up into the castle.

I guess Sherry was right, Sirius did break up with Malerie because he sat with us at dinner in the hall and Malerie looked super bitchie looking. More than usual. I will admit it was nice to have him seat with us again after the few days of not having him around during meals and most free times.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo what's up! <strong>

**So Joey Campbell huh? What do you think will happen with him? **

**Thanks for you all who have put my story on alert and in your favorites! It means a lot!**

**Reveiw and you get a shinny new penny? Haha (: **

**RANDOM FACT: Joey was inspired by the guy I used to like. Just his last name is changed (;**


	5. Chapter 5 Deja Vu

**Chapter 5 Deja Vu**

"Hey, Bunny."

"I see your back in the library again." I said, not looking up from my book.

"Well, if I wasn't I wouldn't be here wouldn't I?" I rolled my eyes as I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was now sitting down next to me. "So whatcha reading?" I didn't answer so then he started poking my cheek.

"I'm doing homework, jeez!" I smacked his hand away from my face as he chuckled at my annoyance.

"Your always doing homework." he whined. "Your just like Evans."

"I am not like Lily," I spat. "If I was like Lily I wouldn't be talking to you." I went back to my book.

"True," He started playing with my hair.

"What do you want?" I asked him, putting down my book and looking at him.

"Nothing," He told me. "Just wanted to hang out with my favorite girl." I rolled my eyes. I sighed, closing my book, knowing Sirius wasn't going to leave me alone any time soon.

"So I heard you broke up with Malerie." I said.

"I'm done with her." He nodded. "I'll I told you, I'm sick of being some toy to her."

"Well, good for you." I smiled as I ruffled his hair that he hated ever so much.

"Don't touch the hair." He warned.

"What you can touch mine, but I can't touch yours." _God, that sounded really wrong. _

If Sirius made a weird face and I smacked him in the chest. "Not like that you idiot!"

He started laughing now, "I'm sorry, it's just the way how it's sounded." I rolled my eyes. He laughed for a few more seconds before stopping. "But anyways, your hair it's just so soft." He then started playing with my hair again.

I looked up at the clock on the wall, "Come on let's go to dinner."

"Oh, alright." And then he messed up my hair making it go all in my face.

"Do I look pretty?" I posed, with my hair still in my face.

"Beautiful." He chuckled before putting his arm around my shoulder and we went off to the Great Hall.

"Hogsmeade trip this weekend!" Sherry said walking into our dorm.

"Yes, we all know that, Cherry." I laughed as she now started jumping up and down on her bed.

"I'm not helping you fix that bed with it breaks." Lily said, her nose in a book.

"Alice can help me if it breaks," Sherry said, still jumping. "Right, Al?"

"Sure, whatever." Alice wasn't even paying attention she was biting on the tip of her quill trying to think.

"I heard Joey Campbell wants to ask you to go to Hogsmeade with him." Angie said and I rolled my eyes as I laid down onto my back.

"What is up with you and Joey Campbell?" I asked. "He's a seventh year. We're fifth years. Why would he want to date a girl two year younger than himself?"

"I don't know." Angie said. "He could be different."

"The keyword _could_," I lifted my head and looked at her from across the room. "That doesn't say he is." I looked up at the ceiling. "Besides it's just a rumor."

"You always say that."

I rolled my eyes, looking up at the ceiling again, not saying anything. The only reason that was stopping me from actually agreeing with her was Sirius. It's like I look at a guy that I could possibly have feelings for and then I look at Sirius and all those feelings about the other guy disapear. I tell myself I'm not going to fall for Sirius, but once I see that shaggy, black hair and tan muscular skin I fall completely head over heels for him. Again.

I was late for Transfigurations. I spent way to much time trying to do my Potions essay that I didn't realize what time it was. I ran through the corridors, getting this deja vu feeling. I turned a corner. BAM! I slammed into someone, dropping all my books and my essay all over the floor.

"I am so sor-" I looked up and noticed it was Joey. _Deja vu. _"Oh, hey Joey. I see we meet again like this."

"Yeah," He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry. Again." I laughed as I dropped to my knees and went to grab all my things.

"So I was wonder," He said, also getting down on his knees to help me. "If you would like to go to..." Oh, god. Angie was right. I really hate it when she right. Well, at least at the moment really.

"Hogsmeade with you?" I asked, hoping that I finished his sentense correctly.

"Yes," He nodded, giving me a feeble smile. "Would you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

I stared at him shocked, "Er, yeah. Sure. I'll go with you." My slightly ajar mouth slowly turned into a smile.

"Good, it's a date then." He beamed as he handed me my books and helped me up.

"Okay," I smiled.

"So, I'll see you later then." He smiled before heading down the hall. I stood there, shocked and terriefed. I didn't realized I had stayed there all period until Sherry and Lily found me sitting on the ground staring at nothing.

"What happened with you?" Sherry sat down next to me.

"Joey Campbell." I muttered. "asked me... to go to Hogsmeade... with him." I said all this shocked and horrified.

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" Lily asked, sitting down next to me on my other side.

"No, no it's not." I shook my head slowly.

"Why is that?" She asked. Sherry gave her a look. "What?"

"Kat likes someone else." Sherry said, giving her the hint.

"Oh," Lily simply said. Lily wasn't good at things like this. It's all alien to her.

"Now who is that boy?" Sherry nudged me with her shoulder.

"Who do you think?" I looked at her.

"Sirius?" she and Lily said together. I wasn't sure if it was a question or if it was just out of shock.

"Aw, Kat." Lily said, putting an arm around my shoulder. "Why didn't you say now then?"

"I didn't want to say now," I sighed, leaning my head on her shoulder. "I also can't like Sirius."

"Now that doesn't make sense." Sherry said.

"I can't like him," I said again. "He's my best friend. What if it all goes wrong? What if that ruins our friendship?"

"I highly doubt that's going to happen." Lily said. "You and Sirius are good for each other. It's like your made for each other really."

"But he doesn't think of my like that." I shook my head. I could feel the water-works coming. "I'm just a sister to him nothing me, plus he's more interested in girls like Malerie." I sniffed.

"Didn't he break up with her because she was full of it." Sherry said not as a question as a fact. "And how do you know he thinks of you like a sister?"

"Can we just go to lunch and not talk about this?" I asked, slowly getting up to my feet.

"Sure," Lily said, also getting up.

"Can you please not tell Angie about this." I said as we headed to the Great Hall. "I now she'll try to help, but I just don't want him to know... Not yet at least."

"We won't say a thing if you don't want us to." Sherry nodded.

"So, I heard Joey asked you to go to Hogsmeade with him." Angie said when we got to the Great Hall.

"Joey who?" Sirius asked.

"Campbell." Angie sang.

"That git who's the Ravenclaw captain?" Sirius asked. He didn't sound real happy about it.

"He is not a git." Angie glared at him.

"How did you know he asked me?" I asked.

"Everyone knows about it." Alice told me.

"Oh, great." I said as I played with the food that was on my plate. I wasn't hungry.

"What's up with you?" Angie asked.

"Not feeling good." I said, quietly. Not a full on lie. I felt like I was going to throw up at any minute. Maybe that was because I was making myself sick with all this worrying about Joey and Sirius. After a few minutes of sitting there I got up. "I'm gonna go to the Common Room. Tell Flitwick, I'm not feeling like myself, okay." I looked at Sherry and Lily.

"Alright." Lily said, as I was already walking out of the Great Hall.

I really wasn't looking foward to Saturday. I know I should be happy about all this like a normal person. It's all Sirius Blacks fault. He had to be so god damn good looking that I had to fall for him. _Stupid, shaggy hair, tan skin, no good, git!_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that it's a short chapter and I'm going to warn you now, but the next chapter is even shorter! But I'll make it up to you for it!<strong>

**Please reveiw! It takes a few hours to write a chapter and only a few seconds to reveiw! (:**

**Thank you for all who have reveiw and favorited and put this story on alert! Your all amazing!**


	6. Chapter 6 Life Sucks

**Chapter 6 Life Sucks**

Saturday came rather quickly then I wanted. Angie made sure that I actually got up. She knew I like sleeping late, especially when it's the weekend. I love Angie to death, but sometime's she takes things a little to far. She actualy wanted me to wear a dress today, but I got her to go with some jeans and a shirt. And of course, I let her do my makeup. It was torture sitting there. It was torture I tell you!

After breakfast, I met Joey outside of the Entrance Hall. He was there before me, with his hands on in his pockets that kind of reminded me of Sirius.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," I nodded as we started walking down to Hogsmeade.

We were both quiet, while be walked down, but I really didn't mind it. It was an excuse to not say anything.

"So, uh, where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Honeydukes." I answered rather quickly, making my cheeks grow warm.

"I should of guessed." He laughed.

"I need some more licorice wands and chocolate frogs." I told him. "There my favorites."

"I like bertie bott's every flavor beans."

"I like them," I said. "But I hate getting the disgusting ones. And with my luck, that's all I ever get." He laughed.

It was already crowded in Honeydukes when we got there. I actually saw Angie and Alice in the corner. They better not be spying on us. I got my Licorice Wands and Chocolate Frogs and as we were making our way out, Joey ended up knocking over a barriel of jelly beans. We both looked at each other before running towards the door and getting out of the place before we got in trouble. Right as we stepped out of Honeydukes we bursted into laughter.

"Nice going." I laughed as we walked down the street.

"It's not my fault!" He laughed. "That one kid pushed me into it."

"Yup, that's what they all say." He pushed my slightly and I didn't the same to him, but he didn't actually move when I pushed him.

"Where to next, my lady?"

I giggled, "I don't know." I shrugged. "We could just walk around."

"Sure,"

And that's what we did. We walked up the street and back down once we could go any farther. We didn't talk much again. So far, this was going rather well. Better than I thought it would be, even though we're mostly quiet, but I'm guessing it's because it's kind of awkward between us. Aren't first date's supposed to be awkward anyway? Was this even a first date or were we just hanging out like 'friends'.

"Want to go get some Butterbeer?" He asked, breaking the long silence between us.

"I'd love some." I smiled as we entered the Three Broom Sticks.

I found a table in the back corner, while Joey went to go get us some Butterbeer. The place was almost as packed as Honeydukes was. Joey came back quickly, handing me my drink before sitting across from me. I looked around the room noticing that the Marauders weren't to far from us. They were rather loud really so it wasn't exactly hard to really find them. You just had to look for the obnoxious boys, laughing and yelling at each other and other people around them. Every once in a while I coud feel their eyes on us, but I ignored them. I didn't want them to start making kissing noises or something like they alway's did to Sherry or Angie.

Before dinner, I went up to my dorm, where all my roommates happened to be. They were all talking and laughing when I came in.

"So how'd it go?" Alice asked.

"It was okay." I shrugged."It was just one date. Nothing didn't really go on."

"I saw that you two knocked over a barriel in Honeydukes." Angie said.

"Joey did that." I rolled my eyes.

"Did he kiss you?" She asked, smiling widely.

"No," I said, putting my hands on my hips. "It was the first date. Why would he kiss me?"

I was quiet at dinner. All I could think about was what had happened today. Joey didn't kiss me. Was that a bad thing? Should he have kissed me? I'm not good at these things. All this was Sherry and Angie's think. I'm foregin to all this.

I wasn't really hungry so after a while of just sitting there and playing with my food, I got up telling everyone I had homework I had to finish and left. No one said anything or stopped me so I just kept on walking. Suddenly I felt someone's arms around me, pushing me up against the wall. I looked up to see Sirius. I was shocked to see him there really.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" I asked, looking up at him confused, but then all of a sudden his lips were against mine. They were warm and soft and tasted like Butterbeer.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He whispered, sending chills up my spine.

This had to be a dream. There was no way that Sirius Black would kiss me!

I didn't know what to say. I just looked at him, dumbfounded.

He than let go of me, stepping back. He looked hurt, but I don't know why. "Joey, right." He mumbled before walking down the stairs. I didn't know where he was going. I should have went after him, but it was like someone glued my feet to the floor. I stood there with my mouth open in shocked. I didn't know how long I stood there until I finally walked up the steps toward the Gryffindor Tower.

My life really sucks now...

* * *

><p><strong>I told you it was short! :(<strong>

**I'm very very very sorry about that! I will make sure the next one is waayyyyy longer! I just thought it was good to just ended it here even though it is only less than 1,000 words...**

**I will upload the next chapter tomorrow! I'm almost finished with it! **

**Reveiw! It makes my day and makes me write more! (:**


	7. Chapter 7 Dreaming of a Dream

**Chapter 7 Dreaming of a Dream**

I didn't talk to Sirius much within the week since the night he kissed me in the corridor. I didn't dare tell anyone about it. Not even Lily and Sherry. I told myself that it didn't happen. The kiss was just something of my imagination. That's all it was. I didn't see Joey either and I didn't really plan on seeing him. I just ignored the two, completely. It was hard not to think about Sirius, since I sat with him in some of my classes. He'd usually sit as far away from me, at the edge of the table in those classes. I felt like I had some kind of disease that could kill everyone when he did it.

Angie kept on nagging me to go talk to Joey. I would, but I'm just confused. I really like him, but I really like Sirius too. And Sirius kissed me. I didn't exactly know if that kiss meant anything. Maybe it was just a slip and he didn't mean to do it... I just don't know. There's just to many question going through my mind that need answers to.

"Kat?" Alice waved her hand in front of my face, bring me back to reality.

"Er, what? Sorry." I looked up at her and then around the room. I guess the bell rung and I didn't hear it. No one was in the room no more. Just Alice and I. Professor Binns wasn't even in the room no.

"Are you okay?" She asked me as I grabbed all of my things and cramming them into my bag.

"Yeah," I got up from my seat and headed towards the door. "I just have a lot on my mind at the moment."

I knew Alice wouldn't push me to tell her what all of those things were.

"Okay," She nodded, catching up to me.

"Where are the others?" I asked noticing that they didn't stay behind.

"They went to the Great Hall for lunch," she explained. "They're saving us seats."

I nodded not saying anything else. There really wasn't anything I could say.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Alice asked after a while of silence. "You've been out of it for the past days."

"Like I said, I got a lot of things on my mind." I said, not really wanting to talk about the subject. Alice could sense that and didn't go any farther in it.

Everyone was already in the Great Hall, like Alice said. I had to sit next to Sirius, which felt awkward. I just ended up paying attention to what Angie and Sherry were talking about... whatever that was. I could feel his eyes on me every once in a while, but I ignored his glances.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. After classes were over I stayed in the library to do all of my homework. I was a little surprised Lily didn't want to come with. She hasn't been to the library with me all year and we're already in November now. I looked up at the clock to see it was almost seven. I was late for dinner. I put all of my stuff in my bag and put the books that I found away and left the library. The corridors were empty, not like I was expecting people. I wasn't.

Suddenly, I turned the corner and I bumped into someone. I fell to the floor, while whoever I rammed into didn't move an inch. I pulled my hair out of my face and looked up to see someone I really didn't want to see.

"Sorry," He mumbled as he held out his hand to help me up. He walked away right as I got to my feet. I was about to walk away in the other direction until I turned around.

"Sirius, wait." I said taking a few steps toward him. I was expecting him to keep on walking, but he didn't. He actually stopped and turned around and looked at me.

"What?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

I walked over to him, not saying anything. I don't know what I was doing. It was like something was taking over my mind and body making me do these things, like I was on Imperius Curse. I stopped in front of him. He looked at me confused, but neither of us said anything. I bit my lip not sure of what to do now, but then I went onto my tippy toes until our lips met. I most be on the Imperius Curse. This is not like me to kiss anyone, let alone Sirius.

"Why did you just kiss me?" He asked, shocked.

"Why did you kiss me on Saturday?" I asked ignoring his question.

"Because," He was now looking at his feet.

"That's not an answer." I said.

"Yes, it is." He still didn't look up at me.

He was ignoring me now.

I hugged him, "Please, don't ignore me." He stood there stunned. "I don't want us to stop being friends." I could feel the water works coming.

"I don't want that either." He sighed and put his arms around me.

"Then why didn't you talk to me?" I asked.

"Because you wouldn't even look at me." He told me. "So I thought you didn't want to talk to me." I bit my lip.

He was right. I didn't look at him all week. I was trying to ignore him.

"I didn't mean to do that." I sniffed, looking up at him. "I was just confused. I really like Joey." His face fell at the name. "But.. I really like you also." I could see that he was trying hard not to smile at the last part.

"But who do you choose?" His smile faded, being serious than I've ever seen him.

I looked at him. I didn't know, but as I look at him the more my heart ached for him. He looked like a big child with his eyes full of hope for something. And it looks like that something was me. I bit my lip before I put my lips up to his again.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked, smiling up at him.

"Yes," He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me again.

I then woke up in my dorm. I looked over at the clock on my bedside table. It was only three in the morning. It was all a dream. Did it have to be a dream? Why couldn't it be real? I know the answer to that one, because this is reality where things don't go the way you want. I sighed and laid back down, trying to go back to sleep.

I ended up just laying there until Lily's alarm went off at six thirty. When Lily got up, I decided to get up as well. She looked at me shocked that I was actually getting up without Sherry or Alice jumping up and down on my bed, but she didn't say anything. I got dressed, quickly and went downstairs. I didn't go down to the Great Hall. It was to early to do that. I just ended up sitting at the window seat, staring out the window.

When all my roommate's came down, along with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, I went with them down to get some breakfast. Now I really wish I did get some sleep after that dream. I was tired now with the three hours of sleep that I got.

"Didn't you get any sleep last night, Kat?" James asked me as I yawned for the fourth time as we walked down the stairs.

"Not at all." I shook my head.

"You really need to stop staying up passed midnight." Lily told me.

"I went to bed early last night." I said. "I just happened to wake up at three and I never went back to sleep."

"Well, that explains how you got out of bed so early." she said as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, shoove off Lils." I grabbed a muffin.

"So what were you dreaming off that made you wake up?" Sherry asked, moving her eyebrows up and down.

"I know," Angie smirked. "Joey Campbell." I put my head on the table.

"No."

"Lair." She said, poking me in the side.

"I am not lying!" I said lifting my head up, making my long hair fly all over the place.

"Then what were you dreaming about then?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"I was dreaming of a dream." I said, picking at my muffin.

"That's not a dream." she said. I could tell I was bugging her out now.

"Yes it is." I said.

"Is not."

"Lily, is dreaming of a dream a dream?" I asked, looking across the table at Lily, who had her nose in a book, just like Remus.

"Yeah, sure." She didn't even look up from her book, but I didn't care.

"See!"

"Whatever," Angie said. "I still think it was about Joey."

"It was not."

"Can you two be quiet please?" Alice asked us. "I don't need the two of you getting made at each other."

"Okay," Angie and I said together and then we both bursted into laughter.

And away went to Transfigurations afterwards. _Goody!_

* * *

><p><strong>It's bit longer then the last. I feel like I failed at making it longer! I know the ending sucks major, but I got writers block to keep the chapter going. I do have something in mind about the kiss with Sirius and Kat don't worry! I just didn't want to put it all into this chapter at once!<strong>

**Keep reveiwing please! **


	8. Chapter 8 Sirius and Firewhiskey

**Chapter 8 Sirius and Firewhiskey**

I had to talk to Sirius. It's been a week and a half now and I have a feeling that we're going to be no longer friends if we keep this up. Plus, that dream that I had the other day kept repeating in my dreams every night. It must be a sign right? I hope it's a good sign.

I'm in Potions right now. I couldn't talk to Sirius now. Maybe before lunch. I'll just say that I need to talk to him, let all the others go to the Great Hall, and then talk to him about the kiss.

"Kat come on," I looked up to see Lily in front of me. "The bell rung."

I looked around the room to see that it was empty, but us and Professor Slughorn, who was at his desk, reading something.

"Oh, sorry." I got put, grabbing my book and heading out of the room, Lily following close behind me.

"What's with you?" She asked, stepping up beside me. "You've been out of it for over a week now."

I sighed, "Please don't tell anyone this, but Sirius... kissed me." I looked at her, wanting to know her reaction.

"When?" She didn't show any signs of shock or freaking out. She looked like her usual, Lily Evans self.

"When I left during dinner, Hogsmeade weekend." I answered.

"So, that's why he got up and left shortly after you." Lily grinned, talking to herself. "He just kissed you?"

"Yes," I nodded. "He pushed me to the wall, kissed me, looked at me, and then walked back down the stairs." I frowned at the memory.

"You did say anything?"

I bite my lip, "No."

"I don't know much about guys," I snorted and she pushed me in the shoulder. "Let me finish," She glared at me. "If you didn't saying anything after he kissed you, maybe he thought you didn't think of him like that."

"Why do you alway's have to be right?" I asked.

"I don't know if I'm right," she told me. "Like I said, I don't know much about guys."

"If only they had a book."

"They probably do." She pointed out.

"Don't go trying to find it." I told her, making the two of us laugh.

"There you two are." Alice said once we sat down in the Great Hall.

"Sorry, we were talking about homework." Lily said, covering the subject that would have gone if she really said what we talked about.

"Please, don't speak of that word." Sherry shuttered.

I was too occuped with talking with my friends for once in a long, that I forgot about what I wanted to do until I walked into History of Magic.

Dinner.

That's when I'll talk to him, at dinner. Well, before dinner, maybe after. I need to sort this out with him. Ever since I talked to Lily, I've been thinking maybe it's my fault. I didn't say anything to him and that probably just scared him off and now we haven't talked since then. Now that I think about it, none of our friends really noticed we haven't actually had a conversation, or goof off. They would know that something wasn't right if we weren't doing those things. It'd be like World War III for muggles!

Professor Binns was too boring to even pay attention to what he was talking about, so I though about what I was going to say to Sirius. I couldn't just blurt out why'd you kiss me... or maybe I could, but that would make me seem too demanding. I could just say I need to talk to you. That could make him know there's something up.

The next thing I knew the class was over. I ended up going to the library with Lily shortly after. We both knew Sherry and Angie would dare to come into the library and Alice was hanging out with Frank, again. I knew we were going to talk about Sirius. I didn't mind much about it like I did before I told her, it felt good to tell someone.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Lily asked me as we found a table in the corner behind some bookselves.

"Yeah," I nodded, grabbing my Transfigurations book out and plopping it on the table. "I'm planning on seeing if I could talk to him before dinner or after."

"That's good."

_I hope it's good._

Dinner came and I didn't see Sirius anywhere. _Well, that's just great_. Every once in a while I'd look up at the doors to see if he was walking in late, but he never came so I just gave up. I didn't want to answer all the questions my friends would ask me if I kept on looking up looking for him. It was clear that he wasn't going to have dinner tonight.

I noticed Lily looking over at me from across the table every few minutes.

Even after dinner I didn't find him. I wonder where he is. He couldn't be with Malerie because she was at dinner with her bitchyfriends like always. Maybe he was hiding out in his dorm or he probably snuck out of the castle and went to Hogsmeade, like he usually does every so often, but he'd always do that with me though.

It was around eleven and it was only Lily, James, Remus, Peter, and I in the Common Room. Everyone else went to bed early. I sat on the windowsill, looking out at the blackness, with a book in my lap that I didn't have open. Lily was doing some extra work at a table as Remus was reading a book looking ill as ever again, while James and Peter were talking about Quidditch.

"What's up with Kat?" I heard James ask Lily.

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" I turned my head to look at him. "I'm not deaf."

"Then answer my question." He said.

"I'm fine."

"Your lying," Remus put down his book. "There's something bothering you."

I sighed, "Where is Sirius? I can't find him." I looked at the three boys then to Lily and back.

"We don't know." Peter shrugged. "Haven't seen him since History of Magic."

"He's probably snogging Malerie again." James rolled his eyes.

"She was at dinner with her friends." Lily said, joining in the conversation.

"Well, then we don't know where he is." James said.

"Why?" Remus asked, eyeing me.

"I need to talk to him about something." I said, sliding off the windowsill and heading toward the portrait.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"I'm going to find Sirius." I said over my shoulder while I headed out.

I ignored the comments the Fat Lady was muttering behind me about waking her up. I stopped walking after while, trying to figure out where Sirius would be. The only thing that would come to mind was the Shrieking Shack. I ran down the corridor's to find the one-eyed witch statue. It took me a while to get to it. I almost got caught by Filch along the way, but I made it out a live.

"Dissendium." I whispered and the hump of the witch removed itself, revealing a secrepassage.

I slid down the small hole and feel ot my knee's on the cold, hard earth ground. "Lumos." I looked around, it was still the same dirt passage that I've known about since second year. I headed down the uneven gravel, tripping every so often. The only thing I hate about this passage is that it take's a;mt an hour to get to the trap door to Honeydukes.

"Hey, Kat." Ragner greeted me as I opened the door behind the counter. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Hey, Rag." I smiled walking around the counter. He was restocking the selves. "Have you seen Sirius?" I grabbed a few Chocolate Frogs and Licorice Wands.

"A few hours ago," he nodded. "He also had a bottle of Firewhiskey."

I headed toward the door, stuffing the candy in my sweatshirt. "I'll pay you later for the candy!"

"You better." He yelled as I opened the door.

I waked down one of the alleys and walked behind all the shops so I wouldn't get in trouble if one of the teachers were walking down. It was freezing out, but I didn't go back to Honeyducks. I want to go see Sirius. No, I need to see Sirius. I headed to the Shrieking Shack.

The Shrieking Shack didn't change much, but there were more claw marks on the floors and walls. You'd never suspect Remus to do that. I walked up the stairs, walking over and around thrown objects and furniture. Sirius better be up here. I looked in all of the rooms that I passed down the hall until there was only one left.

There sat Sirius in the corner of the room. His hair was covering his face and here was a Firewhiskey bottle in his hand and another next to him empty.

"Sirius?" I stepped into the room.

"Kat?" He looked up at me. "Hey!"

"Sirius, what did you do?" I kneeled down next to him, trying to grab the bottle from his hands.

"No!"

"Sirius, give me the bottle."

"No!"

_It's like talking to a three-year-old._

"At least can you put it down?" I asked him, sitting down beside him.

He was drunk and trying to talk to a drunk Sirius isn't easy.

He looked at me and then the bottle before putting it down in front of him slowly.

"Good," I smiled at him.

"What do you want?" He asked, not looking away from the Firewhiskey.

"I wanted to talk to you, but you don't like your in a good state to talk." I pointed to the empty bottle of Firewhiskey to his left.

"No, talk to me." He shook his head. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"No, I'm not going to talk to you to only have you not remember in the morning." I stated.

"Come on, please." He begged like a little kid. I shook my head and now he was pouting.

I sighed, "I wanted to talk to you about why you kissed me." I looked up at him. He wasn't expecting that. I could tell from the look on his face.

"Don't," he looked back at the Firewhiskey. "You don't need to tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Don't tell me you don't like me like that." He frowned. "I know."

"No, Sirius I do like you like that." I bite my lip as he looked at me. "When you kissed me I didn't know what to say and then you walked away. I thought you did by accident or something."

He shook his head, "No, I didn't do it by accident. I thought you didn't like me like that, so I thought that's why you didn't say anything" I shook my head.

We sat there, not saying anything for a while.

"Kat?" I looked up at him and I suddenly felt his lips on mine. It was rough at first, but then it turned sweet. His lips were warm and tasted of Firewhiskey.

"We should get back to the castle."I said as I pulled away, smile, on my lips.

"No," He wrapped his arms around me. "I don't want to go back."

"We have school tomorrow." I told him.

"We can skip just one day.: he was pouting again.

I tried to resist, but I couldn't, "Fine, we can stay."

"Good," he smiled, pulling me towards him.

* * *

><p><strong>This is going to be my last chapter until the weekend! I am going to my graham cracker's (My grandma) tomorrow for three days and I won't be back till Saturday. Don't worry I will be bring some of my notebook's (I'm also writing other stories) and I will make sure I write another chapter down for ya'll! I wouuld bring my laptop, but where my grandma lives there's no internet! I don't even get cell phone service, which I don't mind, but when I get home and I get bars all I get are missed texts and notifactions and all that jazz! So don't think I died!<strong>

**I've been working on another story that I'm thinking about putting up, but I'm not sure I should. It's about two girls who are twins, Ever and Layra. Their mother mysteriously disappears, leaving a letter to a man, known as Severus Snape, who might be their father. They go to Hogwarts to give him the letter and they stay there meeting new friends and two certain redheads. It's a George/OC and it's in Ever's point of veiw and maybe Layra's in the future. I already have five chapter's of it. Do you like the idea? **

**Reveiw please!**


	9. Chapter 9 All That Flirting You Two Do

**Chapter 9 All That Flirting You Two Do**

I woke up to pitch black. Sirius was laying next to me, his arms wrapped around me. By his warm steady breath I could tell he was fast asleep. We were still in the Shack and I had no idea what time it was, but all I knew was it was still dark out. I slowly slid out of Sirius' arms and sat up. I didn't like being in here with no light, it feels creepy like someone or something is going to come out and get us. I walked to the window to only see the moon and the stars and a few tree's that were close by.

I shivered, it was freezing out.

"Sirius?" I walked over to him, pushing him slightly. He swatted his hand, like there was a fly buzzing around him. "Wake up, Sirius! I want to go back."

"Five more minutes," He moaned and rolled onto his stomach.

I flinched at a sound that was coming from outside.

"Sirius, please, I want to go back."I shook him again.

"What, Bunny?" He asked, his eyes still shut.

"Can we please go back to the castle?" I whimpered, resting my head on his back. "I'm cold and it's started to creep me out being out here."

He sighed.

"Please?" I pouted even though he couldn't see it.

"Well, if you move your head I could get up." He told me, lifting his head up.

"Sorry," I bit my lip and sat up.

"Afraid of the dark. Bunny?" He chuckled lightly.

I punched him in the arm lightly, "Shut up." He chuckled again, taking my hand and getting up.

"Come on, Bunny/" And we headed down the stairs. We had to walk down slowly. I'm guessing he was still a little bit drunk or he was just hung over over now, I couldn't tell.

"Stop walking so fast," I said, tripping over my feet. For someone who was drinking, he can sure walk fast.

"Sorry," He mumbled. He seemed like he was going to pass out at any moment. "I'm just tired and my head is killing me and I just want to get back."

"Well, it's not my fault you've been drinking." I cheekily told him.

He didn't say anything. He just kept on walking. We were behind the shops now, heading to Honeydukes.

"Dammit!" He cursed under his breath, the door was locked to Honeydukes.

"Move over," I told him, pushing him slightly. He moved aside confused as I took out my wand. "Aholamora." There was a click and I turned the knob and it opened.. I heard Sirius mutter something under his breath, but I didn't pay attention to the words.

Sirius helped me down the secret trap door that lead to the underground tunnel. It was quiet between us as we walked through the dark tunnel, the only light coming from our wands.

"Do you remember anything before we fell asleep?" I asked him, trying to make a conversation.

"I'm not sure if it was the Firewhiskey playing tricks on me or not, but tell me what happened and let me see if it's the same as what I'm thinking."

"We, er, kissed," I answered, my cheeks growing warm.

"Yup, not the Firewhiskey." He nodded.

"And?" I was waiting for him to do something, like take my hand or kiss me.

"And yeah."

I stopped walking. It took him a few seconds to realize I wasn't walking no more and turned around. He was confused, but then walked towards me, stopping inches in front of me. I looked at him cautiously, wondering what he was going to do. It was hard to read his face. He was calm and serious looking. He lifted up one hand and rested it lightly onto my cheek, leaning to my eye level before kissing me softly on my lips.

"Were you wanting me to do that?" He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

I nodded, biting my lip, my cheeks going bright red. He chuckled as he pushed me up towards the wall, pressing his body to my small frame. He studied me for a second or two before pressing his lips roughly to mind. It was a harash, but passionate kiss as I ran my fingers through his mussy hair. It felt right to kiss him like that, even though we've been friends since we were eight. It was like I was supposed to fall head over heels for him.

There was a huge grin on my face when he pulled away and looked down at me, "Better?" I giggled, before nodded, my cheeks going another shade of red for the tenth time tonight. "We better get going." He stepped back, releasing me and then taking my hand in his.

It didn't take long to get to the end of the tunnel. Now it seems to go by fast, just when I don't want it to. I hate things like that. When you don't want something to come it comes faster than you want it to, but then when you want it to come it comes by slow as a snail. Actually, I think it'd make a snail look fast as a Hippogriff.

We didn't run into Filch or Mrs Norris at all, while we headed up to the seventh floor to the Fat Lady, who wasn't too happy about being woken up so earlier in the morning again. The Common Room was deserted, but that's no shocker there since the clock on the wall said it was almost five o'clock in the morning. Sirius walked me up to my dorm, kissing me on the cheek before turning around and heading down the hall to his dorm room. Everyone was fast asleep still, none of them tossing around in their beds. I didn't both changing into my PJ's since in just two hours or so I'll just wake up again.

It seemed like just as I closed my eyes I was getting yelled at to wake up. Alice wasn't in the room which meant she was in the bathroom. Lily was sitting on her bed, brushing her hair as Angie was doing her makeup and Sherry was the one screaming in my ear.

"Where were you last night?" Angie asked with a smirk on her lips.

"No excuses, Lily told us you went to go find Sirius." Sherry said before I could even open my mouth to protest.

I looked over at Lily, who mouthed sorry, "There's nothing to say." I got up, grabbing clothes out of my trunk to get dressed.

"What time did you get in?" Angie asked, eyeing my clothes from yesterday that were still on my body.

They wouldn't stop nagging me, asking me what Sirius and I did last night to come in so last. I just ignored them. I was going to let them find out when I find Sirius. He happened to already be in the Great Hall with Remus and James. Peter was nowhere in smiled when he looked up and saw me.

"Hey," I smiled, sitting down next to him.

"Hello," He chuckled kissing me on the cheek, almost kissing me on the lips.

"What did I miss?" Angie asked the two of us. There was a hint of a smile in her words.

"Something," I said, my cheeks turning a bit pink.

"So when did this happen?" Alice asked, she looked pleased to see we were together.

"When do you think this happened?" I smirked as Sirius took a hold of my hand under the table.

"Well, I'm glad you two are together." Sherry said, putting waffles onto her plate. "It took ya long enough with all that flirting you two do."

"We do not filrt!' I told her.

"You can tell yourself that," Angie laughed.

"But we all know it was flirting." Lily grinned.

I stuck my tongue out at them all, "Aren't you two going to say anything?" I noticed James and Remus weren't joining in on my roommates fun. Well, I don't expect Remus to be joining in, he doesn't really say anything to make fun of people. I've never seen him say mea to anyone before, not ever. James on the other hand, he's just as bad as the rest of them, maybe slightly worse.

"I knew you two would get together." He smiled widely. "And it's just a matter of time for this lovely redhead to do the same with me." He beamed at Lily who was grabbing an orange that was in one of the baskets in front of her.

"Very funny," Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"Aw, come on Lils." He pouted.

"Don't call me that," She didn't look at him,, instead she got out a book and started reading, probably trying to find away to ignore James.

James just looked at her with his pout, but she still choose to ignore him, not even looking up once. We all laughed at the rejection James got from Lily for the millionth time since first year.

* * *

><p><strong>I just got home from PA almost 3 hours or so ago and I did write a chapter like I said. It might not be good because I had no idea what was going to happen in this chapter and just wrote all of this in the fog in my head! I was going to upload this tomorrow, but since I live in Jersey and Hurricane Irene is coming up the coast to Jersey later and through tomorrow morning and the power might go out so I figured I just might as well upload while I can! <strong>

**Hope ya'll who live on the east coast is doing good! **

**Reveiw please!**

**The next chapter of Never Ever might be up later if I can. (:**


	10. Chapter 10 A Pillow With a Racoon Tail

**Chapter 10 A Pillow With a Raccon Tail**

"Hey," I looked up to see Sirius standing in front of me, blocking the view of the fire I was just looking at, but didn't realize it was being blocked until he said something.

"Hey," I smiled as he sat down next to me, putting his arm around me.

"What are you doing?" He pointed to the book that was open in my lap.

"I'm supposed to be doing my History of Magic homework." I frowned. "But it got boring and the fire looked more interesting than the book."

He chuckled, "And now your going to be even more distracting." he was now playing with my hair before kissing me lightly on the nose, making me make a face.

"Is that so?" I rested my chin on his shoulder, tracing his jawline with my finger tips.

He put his arms around me, pulling me onto his lap, not caring that the book that was once on my lap fell to the ground, "Indeed." Then his lips met mine.

"Get a room you two!" We pulled a way to the familiar voice of our friend James Potter.

"We were here first." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yes, but this is the Common Room can't you find a broom covet?" he asked us, falling into an arm chair not to far away from where we were sitting. Peter just stood where he was, not sure if he should leave or stay.

"What are you all doing?" We all looked up to see Sherry, Angie, Alice, and Lily walk down the stairs.

"Oh, nothing, just me and Wormtail walked in on these two snogging." James told them like it wasn't a big deal at all.

I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I buried my face in Sirius' shoulder.

"Aw, Potter give them a break." Angie rolled her eyes. "All because Lily won't kiss you doesn't mean you need to torment these two."

James didn't say anything after that. He hates it when people bring up Lily not going out with him. I'd have to agree, I'd hate it too.

"Come on, Sherry," I heard Lily say. I could tell she didn't like the subject Angie brought up either. "I'll help you do your homework." Sherry didn't say anything, but I did hear footsteps heading to the portrait. I then heard James sigh and get up. I looked up at Sirius, who was absentmindedly looking into the fire. It was just me and him again. Everyone, I guess, left us.

"I really need to do my homework," I told him, sliding off his lap and picking up my History of Magic book from the floor and went back to reading.

Sirius played with my hair while I read the pages Professor Binns told us to read. There were some people who came in the room, but didn't hang around, they only walked in and went up the stairs to their dormitory. I was a little surprised Sirius didn't bug me on how this was boring like he ever so does. He just sat next to me, too busy with twirling my hair in his fingers.

I put down the book after a while, and yawned, rubbing my eyes that were starting to get heavy. _Why did Binns have to give us so much to read? _I looked over at Sirius, who was now sleeping. I smiled at how innocent he looked, but I surely knew he was anything but. My eyes flicked over to the clock on the wall. It was twelve. I guess the others walked in and I didn't notice. I looked back at the book and closed it, surrendering to the sleep that my eyes longed for.

"Sirius get up." I yawned for the second time, already knowing he wouldn't respond, but I tried any way. He didn't even move an inch. I sat there for a second before kissing him on the lips. That sure did get him up. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Bunny," He moaned against my lips.

I pulled away, even though I did want to, "Come on it's midnight." I slid out of his arms, standing up and grabbing my book off the couch.

"Fine," he stretched before getting up also. "Finish your homework?"

I shook my head no, "I'll finish it in the Great Hall at breakfast." We headed up the stairs, Sirius walking me to my dorm.

"Night," He leaned on the wall next to door of my dormitory, his hands in his pocket.

"Goodnight," I kissed him on the lips lightly before leaving him, closing the door behind me.

The room was dark, the only light was the moonlight coming in from the window. I slipped into my pajama's and got under the covers. It was long until I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I sat next to Sirius in the Great Hall with my History of Magic book in hand as I munched on a piece of toast. I still hated how Professor Binns made us read two chapters and these chapters are very long mind you. Not five pages more like thirty pages, both about the goblin rebellion.

I sighed in relief when I slammed the book shut and dropping it onto the table with a thud, "Done." I rubbed my temples.

"That's what you get for finally reading the chapters the night before." Lily simply said, reading some kind of book. I stuck my tongue out at her like a two-year-old, but she didn't notice it.

It wasn't my fault I had a distracting boyfriend...

Transfigurations, something I was never and will never be good at. I'm just as bad at it like I am at Potions. Today we were turning racoons into throw pillows. After about a million and fifty times, I managed to get it to form into a pillow, but it still had it's stripped tail that keep moving. I groaned in frustration, banging my head onto the table in front of me.

"You did your best, Miss Loren." Professor McGonnagal told me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I picked my head up, sitting up straight, "Thank you, Professor."

She gave me a small smile before heading back to the front of the classroom, "Alright, class, that's enough for today." I glared at my racoon-pillow that was in front of me, mocking me as it flicked it's tail from side to side.

"You'll get it, Kat." Lily said next to me as the bell rung, ending the lesson.

"Yeah, if I was like you." I flicked the pillow with my finger before getting up and following her and Alice out of the room, along with everyone else.

"Off to Potions now." Angie said in a sing-song voice.

"Shove off," I grumbled.

"Aw, come on, Kat," Sherry said. "You won't blow up your cauldron again."

"And now watch," I threw my arms in the air. "I blow up the dungeons."

I heard someone chuckle from behind us, "Please do. Then we get to leave earlier." I shook my head, trying to hide the grin on my face. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me, making me stop walking in the middle of the corridor. "Then it gives us some free time." he whispered devilishly in my ear. I bit my lip, hiding the smile on my lips before walking away, catching up from with everyone who didn't stop too gawk at us.

"Today we will be brewing Confusing Concoction," Sluggie entered the room, making everyone grow quiet as he walked up to the board and wrote the name in chalk in his horrid handwriting.

After his long rant about the stupid potion that took up a half an hour, we were finally allowed to make the thing. It said that after you put five caterpillars and mixed it three and a half times clockwise it should turn a bright orange color, but like always mine turned a puke green color instead. I sighed giving up after a while of trying to fix it with no luck.

"You should put some Aconite in it," James suggested. "It'll make it boil over.

"And if you put some Belladonna in it, it should blow up." Sirius winked.

I rolled my eyes before they fell onto the two little bottles, "Don't do it, Kat." I looked over at Lily who was already done with her potion that was now a lilac color. The color it's supposed to be.

I couldn't wait till lunch. Slughorn already told me I wasn't doing too good in his class and that I needed step up. Great, just what I really needed.

"Want to go for a walk?" Sirius asked as we headed to the Great Hall.

"Sure," I nodded, taking his hand as we made our way outside.

"Don't worry about Potions." he told me as we walked along side the Black Lake.

"I don't wait to fail though," I frowned.

"You won't fail," he put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. "You haven't failed for the past four years."

"True," I nodded in agreement.

"It's not even February, Bunny," he walked away, heading towards a tree not to far away from where we stood. "It can still turn around." he sat down, motioning me to sit down next to him.

"Your just like Lily." I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I'm nothing like Lily," he sounded offended.

"Obviously," I laughed. "I meant you just sounded like Lily there."

"I know what you meant." he chuckled, kissing the top of my head.

"It's freezing out here," I shivered after a while of just sitting there, looking out at the lake watching the squid when it showed up every once in a while.

Sirius stood up and I looked at him curiously, wondering what he was going to do. He took off his jacket and held out his hand to help me up.

"I'm not taking your jumper." I protested, but he already draped it over my shoulders.

"I'll be fine," He smiled. "Besides it doesn't take long to get up to the castle. A little cold won't kill me."

"And how do you know?" I looked up at him with a smirk on my face.

"Because I do." He kissed me cheek, making my cheeks go pink or maybe they were already pink from the cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it yes, no? I'm not too pleased with this chapter. I had no idea what I was going to write for the chapter and I spent the whole night writing this story on and off as I watched Daddy Day Care (Thanks to Netflix on my wii). I just randomly wrote all this really. Well, it's almost eight in the morning and I've stayed up the entire night... I'm off to go watch Revenge of the Bridemaids! See ya!<strong>

**Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11 If I Fail It's Your Head

**Before you go any farther! This probably is going to be one of my most boring and jumpy chapter because I've been on and off writting this for a month or so now! I know there might be mistakes and spelling errors that I didn't fix, but I'm a little to busy at the moment to go and take my time to read through it and fix them! Please if you see any noticable mistakes please tell me and I'll be happy to fix them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 If I Fail It's Your Head<strong>

I sat on the couch with Alice, who was staring out the window (Probably thinking about Frank) on my right and Sherry to my left, who was reading some fashion magazine. Lily was doing her homework (aka extra credit) over at one of the tables as Remus read a book across from her. Sirius sat in front of me, leaning his back on my knees as he, James and Peter talked about Quidditch. As for Angie, we have no idea where she is, but then again she's probably with Anthony Roberts in a broom closet somewhere. Again.

Christmas was coming up rather quickly. The only thing I liked about this holiday was all the decorations Professor Flitwick puts up in the Great Hall and around the corridors. I just loved that warm and cozy feeling you get around the holidays here at Hogwarts. I looked over at the Christmas tree that was in the corner, the lights were lit around it.

"Are you going home for Christmas this year, Kat?" Sherry asked me, putting down her magazine. "You never do."

"It's never much Christmas when I'm there." I said, blankly while I messed up Sirius' hair, but he didn't do anything. "So, no, I'm not going back _there_ for two weeks."

"You know, Kat, you're always welcome to my house for Christmas," Lily said, from her table. "My parents won't mind. I'm not sure about Petunia, but she'll just have to manage."

"I know," I mumbled. Sirius turned his head and looked at me with a serious look on his face. I just stuck out my tongue at him, acting childish. He rolled his eyes and then went back to his conversation with James and Peter.

Quidditch practice was tiring, Mark wanted to make sure we got enough practice before the next game, which was in January, four weeks away. Instead of having practice three times a week it's now four to five times, but it's always five he says four just to have our hopes up. I don't know why he wasn't us to practice so much when the match is weeks away.

"Come on, Mark I'm freezing my knickers off!" Nick groaned as a threw the Quaffle into the hoop.

"Stop your complaining." Mark said in a sing-song-voice.

"I swear my hands are frozen to my broom." Alan said, making James and Sirius howl in laughter. I just shuck my head at that disgusting minds. "That's enough!" Mark yelled, getting annoyed at all of us now. "Quit your complaining and focus! If we lose to Ravenclaw we might not have a chance of winning."

"Come on, Captain," James pouted. "We've been at it for over an hour and it's already starting to snow." I looked around to see it actually was starting to snow, but it wasn't sticking to the ground though.

"Yeah, and I haven't been warm properly for the past two weeks!" Aaron added.

It was silent before Mark spoke again, "Fine, practice over, but you better work harder next practice."

"I'm f-freezing." I shivered as Sirius put his arm around me.

"We're almost to the castle." It was starting to snow harder and the grass now had a thin layer of white snow on it. "James don't start making snow angels."

"Aw, come on, just one." He was acting like a five year old. I sometimes wonder if he'll ever stop acting like a child.

"Do it and I won't help you up when your to cold to move." I laughed at how serious Sirius was being right now. "And what are you laughing -" He didn't finished the rest of the sentence because a bunch of snow hit him in the back of the head. We both turned around to see a laughing James. The next thing I knew Sirius was shoving snow in James' face which soon became a snow fight. They weren't throwing snowballs because the snow didn't stick good so they just kept flinging snow at each other.

"Alright you two, that's enough," I laughed. "I'm freezing and I can't feel my toes in my boots."

They both looked at me with devilish smiles on their faces and snow in there hands.

"Don't you dare!"

"What, you don't trust us?" James asked, innocently as he walked closer to me, Sirius following his lead.

"Guys don't!" I shrieked. "It's not funny!" James stopped walking, but then Sirius ran straight at me. At first I thought he was going to smush the snow in his hands in my face, but he then threw all of it to the ground and wrapped his arms around me in a big bear hug, lifting my feet off the ground.

"I can't breathe!" I bursted into laughter.

Sirius put my feet on the ground once more and kissed me lightly before letting go of me, "Alright, lets go." And he started walking back up to the castle. I looked over at James who had a smile on his face for a reason I did not know of before running up to Sirius' side, James on his other.

The Common Room was empty when we entered. It was almost eleven and we had lesson's tomorrow. The three of us stood in front of the fire to warm our selves as our boots laid on the floor next to us, drying.

"I'm going to bed." I yawned and stepped away from the fire, already feeling cold.

"G'night." James turned his back to the fire and waved.

Sirius kissed me good night before I went up the stairs and into my dorm.

"You're in late." Alice said as entered. Everyone was still up.

"Long story," I didn't feel like explaining. I was tired and I was freezing again. I slipped into my pajamas and got under the covers.

"I like stories." Angie grinned, interested.

"Just James and Sirius fooling around." I told her.

"Like usual." Lily muttered into her book. I didn't have to look at her to know that she was rolling her eyes.

I walked around the corridors that were all empty. Everyone was probably at the Great Hall for dinner already. I would already have been there if I hadn't lost track of time in the library studying for Magic of History that I'm failing miserably now. I turned around the corner to see Joey sitting on the floor. He looked upset about something.

"Hey," I tapped my foot to his, making him look up.

"Oh, hey, Kat." He gave me a febble smile.

"What's up?" I asked sitting down next to him on the ground. "You look down and you're not at the Great Hall like everyone else."

"Just some family problems thats all." he shrugged.

I sighed, "I know how you feel." My family is a messed up bunch, even though it's a party of two now. Unless if you count Kelly's dope of a boyfriend then there's three, but I don't count him as family. Not even Kelly most of the time.

"What about you? Why aren't you at dinner?"

"I'm failing Magic of History," I told him. "I was studying in the library and lost track of time.

"I'm actually good in History." he said, looking down at his hands and then up at me. "If you want I can tutor you."

"I'd be great," I beamed at him. "but I must warn you I'm horrible."

"I'm patient." he chuckled.

"I better get going," I got up off the ground and grabbed my bookbag. "You better be as good as you say you are. If I fail it's your head."

He put his hands up, "I assure you that you won't be failing."

"Alright," I nodded and turned on my heel and started heading back to the Gryffindor Tower. I wasn't hungry and dinner was more than half way over now anyway. I stopped walking and turned around to look at Joey who was now looking up at the ceiling. "Tomorrow night after dinner in the library?"

He over at me like I had three heads for a second before I smile formed on his lips and nodded, "See you then." I grinned and started walking down the corridor again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry that I haven't written in almost two months! That's a really long time, I know. I've been super busy with school and hanging out with friends and my family and what not and some other things...<strong>

**The ending with Joey and Kat has to do with a guy who a actually like (and guess what his name is Joey also-.-) If I only happened to walk up to him while he was upset and ask him what's wrong like Kat did... Then maybe things would have turned out different, but I can't rewind the past unfortantly, but I'm still moving foward so it's all good. (:**

**Please reveiw this chapter please. I know it's really horrible, but I've been trying to write this chapter for the past month or so because of a horrible excuse... hint hint it's called writers block... so that is why it's all over the place and boring.**


End file.
